


Kurt Loses It, Literally

by night_fighter_x



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Innocence, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Seduction, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_fighter_x/pseuds/night_fighter_x
Summary: Aaaaaannnddd Kurt's finally lost it. He's been quarantined with Warren for the past couple weeks and all they've been doing is sleeping, watching movies and discussing the news of course. But Warren keeps dropping sexual hints... almost as if he's saying that Kurt needs to lose something OTHER than his mind...
Relationships: Kurt Wagner/Warren Worthington III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt stiffened as he entered his room. Having just got back from grocery shopping Kurt had spent nearly twenty minutes after coming inside to sanatize all of the grocery packages he'd bought, washing the fruits, throwing his clothes in the wash and washing his hands. A long process indeed. And he was glad to be home. He'd only taken three steps into his bedroom though before the sound of the door closing behind him freaked him out. He slowly turned to look. The door was indeed closed but the area seemed devoid of life otherwise. He felt his heart rate increase at this. 'Oh, dear God.' Why had he allowed Warren to convince him to watch "It". He had no idea what to do if it was a ghost so he merely shivered and began to speak. "Um....hello, ghosts? I was wondering if you could, just, please leave me alo-Aaaauuuuuuggg!!!" He was then cut off by Warren dropping from the celling directly onto him into a tangle of wings and limbs. Then as Kurt lay on his back, hand over his eyes, trying to quell his terrified heart, Warren laughed. His laughter was so... "angelic", that Kurt was almost tempted to join in. Almost. Kurt should have flipped out. Instead he muttered insults in German under his breath, eyes still covered. Then suddenly Warren's lips were at the point of his ear, their chests brushing, causing Kurt to gasp, Warren whispering something. "Hey baby, miss me?" Kurt nodded, his tail curling. He couldn't help but feel the mood shift dangerously. From the seductive tone that Warren used to their positions, Warren on top... Kurt immediately pushed him off and Warren relented. Kurt had made it very clear that he wanted to be married before his first time and as many times as Warren had tried to seduce him, he'd declined. And Warren had already though to marry him. He honestly couldn't imagine being with anyone else, Kurt was his other half. He'd bought a ring and everything before going to ask Kurt what he would do if He would ask to marry him. Kurt had innocently replied that since he was still fairly shy he would probably either faint, or run out of the room, saying instead that they should get to know each other better first. Oblivious to the $2,000,000 Topaz engagement ring (what, you thought Warren was traditional) that perfectly matched Kurts eyes (the eyes he fell in love with) in Warren's pocket. So now not only could he not get married to him but sleeping with him was out of the question. Warren had to admit that Kurt being an innocent Catholic virgin was a pretty big turn on for him. Heck, Kurt had never even gotten himself off. Never. And it were these thoughts just made Warren want to pin him down every chance he got and have his way with him. But he held back. He didn't know what it was about Kurt that made him so sweet. He didn't feel any type of pleasure from the thought of taking Kurt's virginity unwillingly. In past relationships he'd had no problem having sex and skipping town the next morning. Not with Kurt, he didn't want to hurt him. But if he could be persuaded... Heck who was Warren to stop him? Besides, he had all of quarantine to get him to break. That would be more than enough time...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warren gets what he wants, as per usual.

Warren was being insufferable. He had walked around the house topless all day, claiming to be 'too hot'; brushing against Kurt every chance he got. He even went so far as to grab the demon's tail while he was cooking, mumbling something about wanting to 'look at' it. Warren had rubbed the sensitive appendage gently between his fingers while Kurt's claws dug into the granite countertop as he suppressed a full-body shiver from the action. As it continued Kurt could feel himself growing harder from the ministrations; Warren's hands were so gentle and warm... Until one of Warren's fingers trailed all the way down Kurt's tail, feeling where it met his spine... That was when Kurt gasped. Turning quickly to break the contact before teleporting away, leaving Warren alone. Kurt appeared a few feet away from Warren a moment later. The blue mutant had changed into a looser pair of jeans, one of Warren's own no doubt, to hide just how affected he'd been by Warren's hands. Warren had grinned sexily at him causing the adorable demon across from him to whimper and avert his eyes. Kurt knew exactly what Warren was trying to do to him. Trying to turn Kurt into a horny mess to make it easier for him to... Kurt swallowed nervously. He wasn't sure he was ready for what Warren had planned for him. Kurt edged around the angel in order to get back to the food. He continued to dice the carrots and celery, trying not to pay any attention to the Angel next to him. Then Warren struck again. "Whatch'ya making, baby?" Warren's velvet tone whispered into Kurt's pointed ear as his arms circled around Kurt's waist. "M-making us dinner." Kurt said, trying to focus as Warren began to nibble along the ridge of his ear. Kurt meweled as Warren continued the ministrations. The most Kurt could do was put the knife down on the cutting board and push them both safely out of reach. Then Warren angled Kurt so that he was bent against the counter; running his thumb over the seam of the other's jeans, digging in between... Kurt gasped sharply, trying his best to suppress his desire for the man above him. Kurt's body was practically screaming for him to just offer himself up to the angel but his mind was still functioning enough for him to resist and he was determined to preserve his purity. Warren, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying himself. The angel was especially fascinated by the demon's tail and how tense Kurt had been when he'd touched it. He twirled it around his fingers as Kurt moaned slightly, his head between his crossed arms. Then Warren ground his previously hard dick into the cleft of Kurt's ass. The blue mutant cried out, raising his head up and arching his back further. "Engel!" He gasped out, panting, the heat flooding his bones. Kurt couldn't stand it anymore. "Fine, Engel... you win... please, please take me..!" The demonic mutant whined loudly, instincts taking over... At this Warren grinned. "I thought you would never ask..." He said with a smirk. Kurt. Was. His.


End file.
